


That's My Baby

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, bi panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Request: Inspired by Grace from Tiktok
Kudos: 15





	That's My Baby

It had been a long damn day of which hunting.

Everything had been going smoothly, track down the witch who was turning objects into people, having them go on a killing spree so she could steal anything with worth. 

Killing her had been a handful.

Dean had to admit the witch bitch put up a good fight, in the end, she had tried a last-ditch effort to spend a spell at him when he ducked behind Baby. There was a loud bang as he shot back at her. She fell dead and when he turned back there was dent in Baby along with scratches.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled walking over to run his hand over the wound of his car. "Oh, Baby. Look what that bitch did to you."

"Dean! You good?!"

"Yeah," He stroked the car a bit frowning. His poor car has been through the ringer more than once. Didn’t make it easier. "Let's take off of this and get out of here."

"Right."

They got into Baby taking off to head back to the bunker. Dean stopped so they could grab some food, beer, and he got some snacks for later. The drive back had been normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Pulling into the garage Dean got out looking at his car sighing deeply. Patting the top of the car he decided he would fix her up after.

They didn't notice as they left there was a small hum of the engine, the change in the air once the door had closed. The Impala that sat their engine purred as it echoed into the darkness of the garage.

\--

After eating Dean tossed the bag. Standing up he grabbed a beer clapping Sam on the shoulder saying he was going to go take care of baby. Leaving his younger brother to look more into a new case while they waited for Cass to return from Heaven and what better way than to relax and work on his car.

Getting to the door he popped the cap off the beer bottle going inside. Reaching over he flipped on the lights looking to where his car was.

Only Dean didn't see his car.

Instead, he froze in mid step staring at Castiel who was laying in the spot his car should have been, propped up on his elbows, boots crossed at the Ankles humming a song that Dean loved, he knew it but right now he couldn’t process which one it was.

Why?

Because Cass was dressed in all black. Tight black leather pants that clearly where hugging his hips, a deep black V-neck shirt that crossed over his chest dipping towards his stomach while it left little to the imagination. And a leather jacket that hung off his shoulders the Angel looking around.

When the lights came on those blue eyes turned to look right at him. A bright smiled as the dark-haired Angel jumped up excitedly showing way more emotions than Dean had ever seen on his face.

"Dean!"

“Cass?” Dean frowned but backed away as the guy came right at him arms opened for a hug. Dropping his beer Dean pulled out his gun. “Hey! Back!”

Confused shock washed over the imposter who looked confused his voice way lighter than Cass's. “What’s wrong?”

“Who are you?” Dean glared getting closer. “And how the hell did you get in here?!”

“You drove me here,” Arms crossing the person pouted. “Why are you yelling at me?”

“Boohoo, buttercup, who the hell are you?”

“That’s not my name,”

“Yeah, then what is your name?” Dean questioned.

The person looked offended. “Baby. You named me Baby.”

“Yeah, I know my Baby and you aren’t-"… Pausing Dean glanced around his anger building. “Where the hell is she?! What did you do with my Baby?!”

“I’m right in front of you!” Putting his hands on his hips cheeks puffing out in anger. “I’m Baby! We just got done hunting that witch and she did this.”

Watching as the Cass look alive turned pulling the side from his side, there was a deep ugly bruise, a few dried up scratches but Dean wasn’t buying it.

“Alright, if your my car…” He looked up before smirking. “Before I went to get Sammy at Standford, I stopped at a Bar in Kansas. Hooked up with a pretty blonde and we talked for a while. What was her name.”

Frowning the leather clad person put his hands back on his hips tongue running over his top teeth and lips as he smiled brightly and in a singing song voice answered.

“His name was Julian and you two did anything but talk~”

Face paling Dean gasped. “Baby?”

“Yes~!”

“SAM!”

\--  
  
“Okay from what I can find… the spell must have hit your car, but I guess she was too dead after for it to finish forming since she was using objects to get them to steal from they’re owners,” Sam sat up straight covering his mouth as a blush was going up against his neck. He cleared his throat. “So, looks like Baby, for now, is a human.”

“Until when?” Dean was trying not to look at his car, that was currently latching onto his right arm nuzzling and leaning into him. “And why does he look like Cass?! WHY IS HE A HE?!”

“I have no idea,” Sam looked away letting out a breath trying to hide the laugh that was desparte to escape. “I can look into hit more but uh, you might want to figure out what to do with him.”

“Like what? Leave him in the garage?! Good idea Sam!”

“I wanna stay with you,” Baby curled close trying to get into Dean’s lap only to be pushed away. He gasped looking hurt. “Dean!”

“Oh, uh,” Clearing his throat Dean looked away glancing at anything but his- Car. Cass. Cass Car. Heart pounded as his nerves spiked up Dean stood up. “So, how fast can we reverse this?”

“I know how to reverse,” Baby offered. “Where are we going?”

Coughing to cover a laugh Sam looked at the Car and Dean before taking in a deep breath. He could do this, he could keep his cool but the fact that Dean looked so panicked with the way the Impala kept trying to wiggle it’s way into Dean’s lap was hilarious.

“Like I said, I’d have to research this,” Not being able to keep his body from shaking with laughter as Dean's face was turning from the car nuzzling up to him like a cat and up to the ceiling. It made it worse that it was making small content noises. “Maybe you should take the Impala... um?”

“Like where?!” Dean pulled the warm body off his side, again, trying to put space between them. “You know, what I’m going to put him in a room.”

Nodding Sam stood up, Dean followed suit but the second his brother got up the Impala jumped on him. On instinct Dean grabbed the newly human car legs wrapped around his waist, arms locked around his neck.

Laughing softly Sam covered his mouth as Dean glared at him. “Dude, your car clearly loves you.”

“Shut up, Sam! Of course, my car loves me!” Dean tried to get the Impala off him with no luck. Turns out it still had it’s strength. Glaring at his brother as he had no choice but to hold onto his car he warned Sam. “Stop laughing and go find away to reverse him so we can get my car back to normal!”

“How come you don't call me Baby anymore?” Puling back the blue eyes looked at Dean pouting a hand coming up to stroke the blonde’s hair looking sad. “Why aren’t you calling me Baby?”

“Okay, let’s not-” Dean looked up his body heating up. Gulping as panic was starting to build in his very core. “Hey, look, uh, it’s easier to call you that when you’re a c-car.”

Whining Baby bumped his forehead to Dean. “You always call me Baby, all the time!”

“I mean, you do spend all that time together,” Sam spoke his frame still shaking with the need to laugh.

“Call me Baby~”

“Nope, not happening, not right now,” Dean tried to pull him off again with the heat rushing to his face and other such places. It didn’t help that he looked exactly like Cass. Gulping Dean took a few deep breathes before speaking. “Listen… Baby… I need you to let go of me, so I can go take care of something.”

“Take me with you, I can drive you there,”

“I doubt it,” Trying to pry him off again Dean still couldn’t get him off. “You can’t stay on me,”

“Why not? We can be together like always!” Baby smiled. “You're always with me.”

“Not always,”

“Almost,” Baby pouted. “Don’t you remember all the times you were inside me?”

Sam lost it.

Busting out into hysterical laugher while Dean was so bright he might have passed out.


End file.
